


Сущие во гробех

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Вот они во гроб хрустальный // Труп Пророка молодой // Положили — и толпой // Понесли в пустую гору





	Сущие во гробех

Когда скорбящие по Пророку Потомки постепенно разошлись, остались только они вдвоем с Софьей. Та мужественно держалась до последнего, а потом просто сдавленно расплакалась у Лары на груди — некрасиво, судорожно, вздрагивая всем телом и издавая чуть не звериные звуки, отдаленно похожие на волчьи. Было видно, что она почти никогда не позволяла себе подобного — и теперь не знала, как выразить свою боль. Лара гладила ее по густым рыжим волосам, заправляя за уши выбившиеся из сложных косичек прядки волос, и вскоре Софья потихоньку успокоилась. 

Потом они еще долго сидели на полу гробницы, и свет из хитрого окошка высоко в потолке мягкими полосами рассеивался над хрустальным гробом, придавая лицу Якова какую-то необъяснимую святость. 

Святым он, конечно, не был. С другой стороны, Яков оказался единственным, кто не погиб после уничтожения Источника, не рассеялся прахом по ветру — но можно ли было назвать это жизнью. Поэтому-то все и скорбели по нему так, словно теперь, спустя века, смерть его все-таки настигла.

В прошлый раз, пав в Сирии от рук Ордена, Яков пролежал в гробу несколько десятков лет, прежде чем смог подняться. Но тогда ему помогло благословение Источника, залечившего смертельные раны, сейчас же никакие известные Ларе силы не держали его на этом свете — и все же он не был мертв. Он словно бы впал в глубокий бесконечный сон, летаргию, существованию которой на всем белом свете не было еще доказательства. Теперь — есть, и не это ли очередное чудо, которому Лара снова стала свидетелем? Своими глазами она видела художественный вымысел, доселе необъяснимый и ни разу не зафиксированный медициной, а лишь упоминавшийся в фантастических книгах.

Лицо Якова было бледно — но все же не бескровно, и если коснуться его ладонью, то можно было почувствовать легкое тепло. Он спал.

Но никто не знал, сколько лет он проспит теперь, и без силы Источника проснется ли когда-нибудь вообще, или же этот сон — последний. Вечный. 

Устало вздохнув, Софья утерла влагу со щек и встала. Напоследок подошла к гробу, коснулась двумя пальцами сначала своих губ, потом — лба отца и, бросив на него последний прощальный взгляд, ушла, оставляя Лару одну. 

Глядя ей вслед, Лара перебирала в памяти события прошедших дней. Последний год она делала все возможное для того, чтобы хоть что-то изменить — а теперь лишь стала причиной того, что еще одна пещера превратилась в склеп и стала вечным пристанищем для еще одного недвижного тела. Какая ирония. Лара скорбно улыбнулась самой себе одним уголком рта и покачала головой. В итоге все все равно заканчивается так, как должно — и Ларе хотелось верить, что в этом нет ее вины. Она чувствовала себя в этом склепе как рыба в воде: всю ее жизнь затерянные уголки земного шара, дышащие пылью, забвением и историей, были ей намного интереснее, чем общество живых людей. Прогуливаясь по историческому музею, она чувствовала себя в своей тарелке, своей стихии — среди разбитых черепков древней посуды, неведомых артефактов и мумий. А позже смогла разыскать подобные места, словно законсервированные в отдаленных краях мира, и сама. Она бродила по длинным запутанным коридорам систем пещер, находила давно утерянные святыни, и иногда обнаруживала склепы, в которых покоились давно разложившиеся останки почитаемых в свою эпоху людей. Обычно от них оставались только выеденные добела кости, — и тогда Лара всматривалась в пустующие глазницы и испытывала трепет и восхищение. 

Порой столь необъяснимые, что это вряд ли можно было списать на удовлетворение от достигнутой цели.

Это была ее стихия. 

Обрушенные усыпальницы, затопленные катакомбы, под завязку наполненные опасными ловушками: рядами копий, уходящим прямо из-под ног полом или чем-нибудь более изощренным. И, пройдя до конца, она могла опуститься на землю, оперевшись спиной о мраморную стенку гроба давно почившего вождя, и перевести дух. Иногда она говорила с ними — так, как будто обращалась к отцу, — или, может быть, сама с собой. 

Мертвые никогда не отвечали. И никогда не желали ей зла. 

И, видит бог, Яков нравился ей с самого начала — только вот с живыми ей было сложно находить общий язык. А теперь, когда он лежал в этом склепе, он словно стал ей понятней, ближе. Лара смотрела, как редко, может, раз в четверть часа, легонько вздымалась его грудь, возвещая о том, что он просто погружен в очень глубокий, крепкий сон, и думала о том, что теперь и он — часть истории. Той истории, к которой ее всегда так тянуло. 

Лара подошла к открытому гробу, взглянула на такое знакомое лицо. Оно никак не изменилось с того момента, как он уснул — разве что морщины на лбу немного разгладились. Лара постояла так с минуту, колеблясь, а потом нагнулась вперед и коснулась его губ своими. 

Пока он был жив, она так этого и не сделала; не знала, как, да и была занята более важными заботами. А теперь Яков лежал прямо перед ней и... Все еще теплый, все еще живой. 

Ей не хотелось прерывать поцелуя. Она отстранилась буквально на пару сантиметров, потом прижалась губами снова, захватывая его мягкую нижнюю губу, и ласково лизнула ее кончиком языка. 

Это было неправильно. 

Лара выпрямилась. Она хотела только лишь попрощаться с ним. Но в груди забилось осознание, что теперь ей не нужно ждать его одобрения.

Это было вдвойне неправильно. 

Не сдержавшись, она поцеловала его в третий раз, а потом, положив ладонь на его скрещенные на груди руки, тяжело вздохнула и с усилием подвинула тяжелую крышку, закрывая гроб. 

*

Каждый раз Лара понимала, насколько была глупа, думая, что больше туда не вернется, ровно в тот момент, когда вечером ноги сами снова приводили ее ко входу. Если прочие пещеры Долины были наспех заколочены досками или металлическими листами, оставшимися еще с советской эпохи, то вход в гробницу Якова закрывала массивная плита — но отодвинуть ее было несложно, как снаружи, так и изнутри. На случай, если произойдет чудо и Яков когда-нибудь все-таки проснется. 

Она часто приходила к нему. Просто не могла противиться этому желанию. Софья оказалась намного мужественней: Лара никогда больше не видела ее здесь, да и прочие Потомки решили, что беспокоить сон Пророка грех. 

И в чем-то они были правы. 

Конечно, грех, что Лара повадилась приходить сюда так часто. Она целовала чуть теплые губы, гладила руки и плечи, как будто поправляла облачение древнего авангарда, едва невесомо касаясь груди, ведь под византийскими одеждами торс, словно мумию, окутывал плотный слой льняных бинтов, оберегавших раны, оставшиеся от пуль Ордена, которые теперь затягивались бы годы, — и тот интерес, который она испытывала Якову раньше, когда он был Тем Самым Пророком, которого она искала так долго, теперь лишь усилился. 

Ладонь сама скользнула по кожаным тесемкам поясков, пересекавших плетеную кольчугу, чуть ниже, где расходилась в стороны стеганая подкладка. Лара прикусила губу, зажмурившись от того, как громко в голове взвизгнула совесть. Еще не поздно убрать руку, закрыть гроб и просто уйти. Задвинуть плиту и никогда больше не приходить сюда, не мучать ни себя, ни Якова, в каком бы глубоком сне он ни был. 

«Оставь его в покое», — одними губами, все еще зажмурившись, сказала себе Лара. 

Но Яков — не голые кости, дребезжащие от порыва случайного ветра. Яков — не мертвец. Он — теплое, живое тело. И лежал здесь из-за нее.

Пальцы нащупали пряжку ремня — еще несколько сантиметров ниже, и ладонь легла Якову на пах. 

«Что ты делаешь».

Пальцы потерли пах поверх ткани, и ладонь принялась оглаживать его. 

Лара отказывалась принимать, что это ее собственная рука, ее пальцы, ее ладонь. 

Она перегнулась вперед, и снова прижалась к уже таким знакомым губам, и, сжав пальцы на прощупываемом под тканью члене, издала мучительный стон. 

Ласкать его было настоящим удовольствием — из категории самых запретных, самых сладких и невыносимо мучительных. Ей даже не нужно было никакой ответной реакции — спокойного члена спящего Якова уже было ей абсолютно достаточно. Она гладила и ласкала его сквозь ткань, даже не задумываясь о чем-то большем, — и в голову приходили нелепые ассоциации то ли с лампой джинна, то ли с каким-нибудь другим древним артефактом, обладавшим магическими свойствами, который нужно было лишь потереть, приласкать. И воздастся. 

Сначала Лара не поверила. 

И только потрогав более внимательно, поняла — у Якова действительно встал. Каким бы глубоким ни был его сон, его тело не было мертво, иногда он дышал, и кровь, хоть и медленно, но омывала его внутренности. И неудивительно, что после подобных действ, которые Лара себе позволила, тело отозвалось, как ему и полагалось. 

У Лары закружилась голова. 

Она оперлась о край гроба, сделав глубокий вдох, и попыталась немного прийти в себя. 

Она смотрела на то, как под тканью льняных брюк недвусмысленно проступал прижатый теперь к бедру член. 

А потом рука, отдельно от ее решения, сама скользнула под ремень и сжала теплую плоть. 

Может быть, если оставить его в покое и уйти сейчас, то все прошло бы само. 

А что, если нет? А что, если через какое-то время зайдет кто-то из Потомков и увидит все это? 

Вряд ли подумают на нее или вообще на чье-либо вторжение. И все же...

Нет ей ни оправдания, ни прощения. 

Член так приятно и удобно сидел в руке, что та сама принялась делать то, что нужно. Задвигалась вверх-вниз, оттягивая туда-сюда крайнюю плоть, разгоняя больше крови по спящим сосудам. 

Лара взглянула на лицо Якова: то было по-прежнему безмятежно, разве что еле заметный румянец проступил, но, скорее всего, ей просто показалось, потому что у ней самой щеки горели так, словно в лицо хлестал ледяной мороз с иголочками льда. 

Рука двигалась и двигалась, пока Лара пыталась убедить себя, что ей не нужно то, чего так отчаянно хочется — время шло, и она теряла возможность... 

Она убрала руку. Посмотрела на Якова еще раз, зажмурилась от обиды на саму себя. Потом выскользнула из брюк и осторожно залезла в гроб, присаживаясь Якову на бедра. 

Это было прекрасно. Она была так возбуждена, что могла кончить, только потеревшись о его член — но ей хотелось его внутри себя, поэтому она подвинулась чуть выше, направила член в себя и начала неторопливо двигаться. 

Он был такой твердый, что Лара могла выгибаться как угодно, чтобы получать разные ощущения. Она двигалась и двигалась, боясь притрагиваться к себе, потому что не хотела, чтобы это кончалось. А оно не кончалось: так же, как член Якова отозвался ей отнюдь не сразу, так же и сейчас он был тверд уже достаточно долго, чтобы у Лары помутилось сознание от желания кончить. Она наклонилась вперед и впилась в его губы, пытаясь проскользнуть языком глубже — зубы чуть приоткрылись, и она проникла внутрь. Она целовала и терзала его бесчувственный рот, двигаясь на члене так быстро, что уставали мышцы, и, должно быть, испачкала смазкой ему одежды, но ей было все равно. Она могла делать с ним что угодно. 

Когда она кончила, очень осторожно оперевшись ладонями о его грудь и вцепившись в колечки кольчуги, у него все еще стоял. 

Лара не знала, сможет ли продолжить сразу, без отдыха — между ног все стало болезненно чувствительным и мышцы внутри еще сокращались, пытаясь выдоить из члена хоть что-то, — но все же сделала именно так. Не могла же она уйти, оставив Якова в таком виде. Она пыталась убедить себя, что делает это во имя некоего мифического блага — но в глубине души, конечно, обманывала себя и понимала: она делает это только ради себя. Рискуя попасться кому угодно на глаза, рискуя разругаться с собственной совестью, даже, в конце концов, рискуя разбудить Якова — потому что кто знает, что с ним происходит и можно ли это изменить. 

Лара начала медленно двигаться, и на второй раз его член был даже слаще, чем в первый. Она скользнула ладонью между ног, размазывая смазку по себе и чувствуя кончиками пальцев ту движущуюся границу, где кончалась ее плоть и начинался Яков, и ей понадобилось еще меньше времени, чтобы кончить. И от этого ей даже стало стыдно. 

После второго раза она позволила себе отдышаться — опустилась вперед, не слезая с члена, прилегла на грудь Якова, поцеловала его в теперь действительно румяную щеку, погладила по щетине. Сердце в его груди не билось, — по крайней мере, так могло показаться, если слушать недостаточно долго, — но через несколько минут Лара услышала одинокий удар. 

«Бог любит троицу», — проскользнула в голове Лары богохульная мысль, когда ей вспомнилась эта русская пословица, которую она не раз слышала от Потомков.

И когда Лара выпрямилась и стала ласкать себя рукой, потому что уже не была уверена, что выдержит снова такую бешеную гонку, она с наслаждением почувствовала, как внутрь выплескивается липкое, — и, почти сразу же кончив от своей руки, прислушивалась к каждому посторгазменному сокращению мышц вокруг Якова, словно обнимая его собой. 

Осознание, что же она делала, пришло к Ларе только когда она вылезла из гроба и попыталась поправить на Якове одежду. Хорошо, что у нее с собой были тряпицы для розжига масляного факела — ими она отерла сперва себя, потом Якова. 

На его щеках пылал такой милый румянец, что ей показалось кощунством, что живой человек лежит в гробу. 

Но Яков продолжал спать — и если что и разбудило бы его, то точно не Лара. 

Задвигая за собой плиту входа в склеп и мысленно пытаясь унять горящее от стыда и ужаса нутро, Лара точно знала — теперь она действительно не придет сюда больше никогда. Разве что если Яков встанет сам, но вряд ли это случится на ее коротком веку, и Лара надеялась, что ей уже не придется смотреть ему в глаза.


End file.
